Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (video)
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book is a Dorothy the Dinosaur video released in 2008. It is a clip show of her second TV series, as she and Wags the Dog look through a scrapbook of memories doing various tasks and meeting several guest stars. In the US and Canada, video was sold under the title "The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur" (the original title remained on the DVD menu and video itself, and was referenced on the back cover). It was the first Dorothy-centered video to be released in those countries, and to tie it in with The Wiggles more, a bonus jukebox of songs from Wiggledancing! Live In Concert was included, as well as a Wiggles music video for the song Wash Your Hands. Song List # I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! # C'est Wags, C'est Bon # Dance A Cachucha # Balla Balla Bambina # Say Aah at the Doctors # Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) # Drinking Rosy Tea With Dorothy # Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All In God's Family) # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar # Come On Let's Jump # Vegetable Soup # My Name is Dorothy (Come Dance With Me) # I Look In The Mirror # I'm The Postman # Teddy Bear Lullaby # The Dancing Flowers # Seashell Barcarolle # Ballerina, Ballerina # I Love It When It Rains # Let's Have A Party (Dorothy's Party) The Wiggles Jukebox (North America only) All songs taken from Wiggledancing! Live In Concert #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Fruit Salad #Hot Potato #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Special Features *Episodes from Dorothy the Dinosaur's TV Series: *#Skipping With the Fairies *#Captain Feathersword Goes to the Dentist *Photo Gallery *Wash Your Hands - UNICEF's Official Song for Global Handwashing Day (North America only) Release Dates *'Australian DVD Release:' February 28, 2008 (ABC DVD/Roadshow) *'UK DVD Release:' July 3, 2008 (Hit Entertainment) *'American DVD Release:' February 24, 2009 (Warner Home Video) Transcript See here Trivia * This is the only Dorothy video to be released in the USA (not counting Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus as a bonus feature on the US version of It's Always Christmas With You!). * The Wiggles do not appear in this video. * This was the first time Takamine guitars are used since It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! in 2000 Goofs * In the American release, The Wiggles Jukebox featured clips with Sam on the lead vocals, but the menu to select the songs featured a song with Greg as the lead vocalist instead. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:United States Category:Canada Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that The Wiggles are absent Category:2009